Four M's Are Better Than One
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Sharingancest fic for 2nd prize winner. Itachi molests Sasuke, causing him to miss a Science test. Kakashi asks him to stay after class to make up for it. They have kinky fun in the science lab, until Itachi shows up. ; ItaSasu, KakaSasu, slight KakaIta.


**Four M's Are Better Than One  
Story # 0155  
by Kaline Reine**

**This fic was done as a request for MadameAlyce for winning 2nd place in my contest on DA. So congratulations to her. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**WARNINGS: Very graphic scenes, adult content, and incest. Like most of what I write. This one contains shouta and incest. (Sharingancest. Haha.) Beware. And for those who don't beware, then enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 1:**

"Aniki, nooooo!" Poor little helpless Sasuke cried, as his big brother brushed the tangles out of his hair that morning.

Itachi had been left in charge of getting Sasuke ready for school. Their parents had gone on a business trip. They both ran a huge corporation, which made fans, and often he was left to deal with his bratty little brother. His bratty, adorable little brother, who sent chills up his spine every time he used that sexy voice of his. The brother that he coveted, like no one of blood relation was ever supposed to. The little brother that drove him to such sin.

"Just stop whining, and hold still," He said angrily. He hated when his parents would leave him with Sasuke. He loved spending time with him, but he hated it when he would act so cute. Itachi almost couldn't resist the temptation.

"I have to hurry!" Sasuke cried, knocking the comb from his brother's hand, and rushing in his room to get dressed. "I have a science test today!"

Itachi growled. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his Thursday morning.

Finally Sasuke was ready to go to school. He looked so cute in his little school uniform, with the tight black pants, and business-like white button up shirt… Itachi just wanted to-

He found himself shoving Sasuke back inside his room. He'd wanted his little brother for as long as he could remember. Or maybe even longer… He didn't know. What he did know was that this desire had been building in him for years. And today was his chance to let it all out.

Sure, his sibling was supposed to be at school. But he was a legal adult. All he had to do was tell them his brother was out sick. They'd believe him.

"Wh-what are you doing, Nii-san?" Sasuke was shaking all over. His senses were intensified by Itachi's touch, and his smoldering gaze.

Greedy fingers slid over delicate porcelain skin. Itachi still didn't fully realize what he was doing. Sasuke was so responsive to him. Every time his dancing hands wandered somewhere else, he could sense the tension, the slight hitch of his breath.

"Itachi… Oh… What are-"

Lips met and everything came crashing down. Sasuke realized what was going on. Itachi wanted him… sexually. He was no idiot. But how could this happen? They were brothers!

He cried out in panic, pushing his big brother away. "No Nii-san! This is wrong! Stop it!"

Itachi just chuckled, and continued what he was doing. He kissed his way over Sasuke's neck, winning the battle. Teeth nipped their way down his chest, until his smooth lips met rough fabric. One hand toyed with a nipple, while Itachi's teeth went to work, biting every single button off on their way down. Sasuke gasped at the fierce display, but it felt kind of good to have him do that… Undoing all the buttons with his teeth. No; ripping them off.

"Kaa-san is going to be m-mad, Aniki!"

"I don't care," Came the breathy, lusty reply.

He knew it was wrong. He knew people would be angry. They could never understand. Itachi just didn't care.

"Lie back on the bed, otouto."

It was not a question, but a command. A very dominant one. The fierce way his older brother was speaking to him seemed to snap something within Sasuke. He wanted this. For the first time in his life, he realized that he wanted to be controlled; dominated. It was all he had ever wanted. But he still felt that urge, the need to resist Itachi's advances.

Itachi's leg had brushed over Sasuke's inner thighs, sweeping across his erection by accident. The boy hissed an intake of breath, before letting out a whine when the leg finished it's journey, breaking the contact with his groin.

The older male moved his hands down Sasuke's well-defined chest, and then back up, to feel the forbidden skin under his shirt. His hands moved to slide the fabric to one side, easily now that the buttons were out of the way. He toyed with his nipples, making the boy moan. Sasuke couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Stop it, Aniki! I d-don't want this!"

"Well you're gonna get it," Itachi grabbed his hand, leading it to his own zipper. "You're gonna get _all_ of it, little brother…"

His words were making Sasuke melt. But the boy didn't answer. He was trembling with arousal, but he told himself it was out of fear. The predatory gaze coming from his brother above him would have made anyone want it.

Not caring what the struggling boy under him wanted, Itachi took off his pants, making Sasuke stroke his hard member. Sasuke acted like he didn't want to, slightly pulling his hand back, but Itachi wrapped his larger hand around the smaller one, and made him stroke his flesh the way he needed it. Itachi moved in to kiss Sasuke, and finally he released the boy's hand. His younger brother just toyed with his member curiously, once he had gotten used to the strangeness of it.

"Ahhh… Sasuke, yes… Uhmmm…. Just like that! Ah!" He felt like he could cum right then, but he hesitated. He wanted more… "Otouto, put your lips around it."

Sasuke did as he was told, thinking that if he didn't, his brother would just force him anyway. "L-like this, Nii-san?"

"Hai… Ugh…"

He was pleased with the way the boy had started licking at his arousal automatically. Itachi knew Sasuke was just as curious about this was he was. And right now, he needed release. But he wanted it to be inside of his brother, he decided. So he made the younger Uchiha pull away.

"Bend over, otouto," Itachi had moved behind him, removing the boy's pants and boxers completely.

"But Aniki! I'm going to be late for school! Kakashi-sensei will punish me if I miss the Science test!"

"No excuses," The older boy gave his ass a hard smack, finally getting Sasuke to do what he wanted. "That's better…"

Itachi leaned down over his back, to peel the white cotton the rest of the way off his lean, pale torso. He kissed his way down Sasuke's back, and kept going, all the way to ass cheeks. He felt Sasuke shudder, and teasingly, he ran his hands along the pale globes, parting them. When he licked a hot path over the crack, Sasuke groaned.

"Aniki, stop! What are you doing?" Itachi's tongue found the pink little hole, and he teased it with his tongue. "Nnnnhh…"

"Like that, otouto?"

He kept doing it, and this action made Sasuke blush. "It feels weird… Don't do that, Aniki!"

But he kept on, and when he felt Sasuke pushed back against his warm mouth, he removed it. Itachi smirked, grabbing a small bottle from his pocket. Spreading some of the oily gel on his fingers, he slid a digit into his little brother's entrance, making him whimper. When he felt him tighten, and shudder, he knew Sasuke was ready for him.

"Gah! Nii-san, what was that…? It felt good. Mmmm…" He finally began to give in to the wonderful feelings. Itachi added another finger. "Stop, it feels weird…"

"I have to prepare you, Sasuke…"

"Prepare me for what, Aniki?"

"For this!" Itachi lost his patience, and just shoved himself into Sasuke, to the hilt.

The boy's cry of pain echoed off the walls. Itachi was glad they didn't live close to anyone else. He hated being interrupted. He growled when Sasuke tried to crawl away from him. Grasping the boy's thighs, he pulled him back against himself, pushing in deeper. They both moaned.

Itachi licked the back of his neck. "See? It's not so bad once you get used to it…"

"Yes it is!" Cried Sasuke. "You're on top, how the hell would _you_ know?! Let me go!"

But he didn't. They both knew that he would never let Sasuke go, not matter what. He pounded in and out of him without mercy. When he hit Sasuke's sweet spot, he felt the boy jump. It was soft, tight, and heavenly. He never wanted this moment to end. He kept thrusting, until he felt himself getting close. Sasuke was wanting him to just finish already, so the pain would end. Itachi's cock was impossibly huge.

"Why do you keep stopping?" His little brother finally got the nerve to ask.

"I don't want our fun to end so soon," Itachi slammed into him again, having to catch his breath. "You're not going anywhere today."

They were still going until the time school would normally end. Sasuke had given up, and was now just laying there. They had skipped lunch, and the phone was ringing off the hook. Itachi knew their parents never called to check on things, when he was the one left in charge. And all of his friends had his cell phone number. So it could only be Sasuke's school. Itachi would call them back later, once they were done.

His pace seemed to vary. Sometimes he would take Sasuke slowly, like he had gotten tired. And with fucking the poor boy all day long, he probably had. Sasuke looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was getting late. His stomach growled, as Itachi slid in and out of him, a little bit faster now. Every time he had gotten close, Itachi would stop moving, and wait for his orgasm to die down. He wanted to save it.

Sasuke cried out when he struck his prostate, again. It felt good, and this time Itachi reached his hand around to grab his little brother's neglected cock. He began pumping in a smooth, rhythmic motion, and Sasuke cried out every time rough fingers touched the tip.

Without warning, it came in a flood. Itachi spilled his seed inside Sasuke's tight, virgin hole. Sasuke felt the big dick spasm inside his small opening, and then all he saw was white. His own orgasm came from Itachi touching him like that, and the two passed out on top of each other.

Sasuke had fallen asleep. Itachi smiled at him, and went to call the school. He had to tell them of his brother's absence, and after that he would make dinner. He almost felt guilty for abusing his little brother. But it was worth it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke had always felt strange around his science teacher. Or more specifically, his bio-chemistry teacher. Kakashi was a good-looking man. He may have been older than Sasuke, but he had such a perfect face. His skin was flawless, young and healthy looking. Sasuke had always felt like he shouldn't show it to people, as if somehow Kakashi-sensei's face should be covered with something.

_'I'd like to cover his face with something,'_ He often found himself thinking. _'Like MY face…'_ He smirked wickedly, but he would never act on these thoughts.

He wasn't entirely sure how he should deal with this situation. Until that morning Itachi had molested him. That changed his point of view on things, drastically.

"You were absent yesterday, Sasuke-san," Kakashi casually remarked, as he came into class the next day. "You'd better have a good excuse for missing the test we had."

Sasuke sat down, taking out his books. "Gomen, Kakashi-sensei… My brother called the school, and told them I would be absent. I was sick."

"You look more than healthy to me… And I never received any notice of that. You'll have to stay after class today, and make up the test."

Sasuke winced. Kakashi was a pretty laid back science teacher. He even let his students refer to him by his first name. It was odd for him to act this way. But the boy just nodded, sitting kind of sideways in his seat, because his ass was still sore from the abuse it was given by Itachi the day before.

Time ticked by, and finally class was over. Bio-chemistry was his last class of the day, so normally Sasuke would have gone home after this. He knew his parents would be mad that he wasn't back yet, but then he remembered they were still gone on that trip. Maybe Itachi wouldn't notice. He didn't think he could take another punishment like the one from yesterday. It still hurt.

The silver-haired man tilted his head to one side. "The make-up test is a little different from the normal one that I gave to everyone else. But I think you'll enjoy it anyway, Sasuke-kun."  
_  
'Why is he being so familiar with me?'_ Sasuke wondered.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi sighed. "Come here."

He did as he was told, once again. This was his teacher, and he couldn't disobey. "Take a seat right here…"

"In your lap?" He gave the older man a weird look, but did it anyway, wincing at how much it hurt. He tried not to let the pain show on his face, though.

Just then the door opened. Itachi walked in. He looked angry. "What are you doing here, otouto? Trying to get extra credit?" He glared at the way the teacher's hands were on his little brother's legs, and seemed to be inching their way up.

"Kakashi-sensei asked me to stay after class," Sasuke now knew what was really going on, and he hoped Itachi would see it too, and maybe make it stop.

There was science equipment scattered around them on the desk and everywhere. Itachi was getting dirty ideas from seeing them like this. He needed to get Sasuke out of here, and quick!

"Sasuke-kun, is this your brother?" Kakashi asked in that bored, casual tone of his.

"Hai," The boy blushed. This was awkward.

"I'm here to take my otouto home," Itachi stated in a scary voice. Kakashi wasn't intimidated though. "He's late. So I came to the school to get him."

Kakashi knew exactly how to handle this. He wouldn't have his plans for the evening ruined by this other man. From the looks of it, this guy was just as perverted as he was.

"Sasuke missed a test yesterday. He has to stay after school to make it up."

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

Sasuke squirmed on the man's lap, knowing this wasn't a good position for a student and teacher to be in. And then it happened. Kakashi reached down to grab his crotch. Sasuke moaned. He hadn't been expecting that, but the way the man was rubbing him did feel good.

Itachi glared at Kakashi. Sasuke had never seen his brother look so angry before. He cowered in fear because of the look. By the time Itachi had walked the six steps from the door to where they were, he was trembling. Kakashi still had not moved his hand. The older Uchiha narrowed his eyes, and placed his hand on top of Kakashi's, ripping it away from what was his. He then put his own hand on Sasuke, who looked up, confused. Itachi's lips met Kakashi's, and the other man put his tongue in Itachi's mouth. The two fought for dominance in this way, and when it was over, there was no clear winner.

"He's _mine_," Itachi wasn't leaving room for argument.

Kakashi smirked. It was the smirk of someone who was hot, and damn well knew they were hot. He looked like he could have anyone he wanted. "I don't see why you can't learn to share. I don't even know your name, but I'll share _my_ Uke with you."

"It's Itachi," He turned to Sasuke after he'd answered the man's unspoken question. "Sasuke! Have you been fucking your teacher?!"

Sasuke winced. He didn't want people fighting over him. "N-no, Aniki… Never."

"Not until today he hasn't," Kakashi answered, pulling Sasuke from his lap, and placing him on the desk.

Itachi just watched them for a moment, as the hottie kissed his little brother. Their tongues mingled together, and to his surprise, Sasuke kissed him back with passion. It was different from the way he had responded to Itachi.

"Otouto… Are you hot for teacher?" he laughed.

"Mmmm…" Sasuke just whined, and bucked his hips against Kakashi's, when the man pinned him down to the desk. Several stacks of paper and books fell to the ground.

Kakashi wasn't sure what to do. He knew this was illegal. Would Sasuke's brother turn him on for molestation? He didn't care. The boy was responding to him. Maybe he did have a crush on him, after all. Perhaps he was just being shy. Kakashi didn't know, and he really didn't care.

"What will you do with him?" Itachi watched on, curious.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke's tie off, follow by his shirt. He didn't bother unbuttoning it, he just pulled it off over the boy's head. He licked his chest, moving down to Sasuke's pants. He stopped when he felt a hand on his back, when he reached the edge of his uniform pants.

"Stop," Itachi demanded. Kakashi thought he was in for it now. "I'll get him ready for you…"

"Really?" Now the science teacher stood back.

He watched, as the older brother finished pulling off Sasuke's pants. Sasuke struggled now. Apparently he didn't like his brother doing things to him. He wasn't as troublesome when Kakashi had been worshiping his sexy young body.

Sasuke mewled when Kakashi stroked him to full hardness. It only took a few strokes, and he was there. The older man stepped back again, and let Itachi take over. The older Uchiha touched his cock with his lips, and the boy instantly stopped resisting. When he felt Itachi's lips run from the base to the tip, he shuddered, and cried out. Kakashi moved behind him, on the other side of the desk. But so far he was just watching them.

Itachi sucked him all the way inside, and Sasuke moaned, thrusting his hips.

"Ahhnn… Nii-san!"

He chuckled darkly. "Does that feel good, otouto?" Sasuke nodded rapidly, and pushed his big brother down on his arousal again.

Kakashi came up behind the boy, and made him pull his legs up on the desk. Sasuke was kneeling on his hands and knees on the desk now. There was a wicked gleam in the teacher's eyes, when he took off his belt. Sasuke thought he was unfastening his pants, until he turned around the see the thick black leather staring him in the face. He quickly turned around, when he felt Itachi teasingly bite his cock.

"Itai!" he cried.

"Face this way," Itachi warned.

Sasuke did as told, and Kakashi didn't wait to start spanking him. The harsh leather belt felt rough as it hit his skin, making it sting. He whimpered with each blow, but his teacher didn't stop. He looked at his brother, but Itachi's were closed. He couldn't see the pain his younger sibling was in right now. All he was doing was sucking him dry, at the moment.

"And as for the test," Kakashi smirked. "You pass." He spanked the helpless boy again with his belt.

"Please, please stop…"

Kakashi brought the belt back against his ass really hard, and he cried out. "Had enough?" He muttered in Sasuke's ear, making him shiver.

He was on the teacher's desk, on his hands and knees, with his brother sucking him off, while the Science teacher played with his butt. The whole scenario was insane. But in a strange, perverse way, he was liking this.

"I think he's had enough," Itachi remarked.

The teacher picked up a test tube from the table next to his desk. "Itachi-san, can you get my lube for me? It's in the third drawer on the right."

The Uchiha got it for him, curious to know what he was doing. He watched the man coat the medium-sized test tube with it. His eyes went wide. It had never occurred to him before. Kakashi was surrounded by all this equipment, having to watch his adorable young student every single day. It probably drove him mad, thinking about all the things that they could do with this stuff. Dirty thoughts must plague the man.

Sasuke didn't know what was going on, and when he tried to turn around, he felt Itachi tug at his balls. He remembered his earlier warning not to turn around. He obeyed, facing the front. He was soothed by Itachi's skillful mouth, descending on his cock again.

"Ah!" He screamed when Kakashi slid the glass tube into him. "It's c-cold…" He whined pitifully.

"Not for long…" Kakashi smirked, moving it back and forth. "Let me warm it up for you, then…" He reached for the matches they used to do experiments in the science lab. "All that hard, cold glass… Must be awful. You poor dirty little boy."

Sasuke was watching him light the match, before Itachi pulled his attention away. _'What is he going to do with that?' _He wondered.

He wished he hadn't found out, when the man slid the match inside the test tube, heating the glass to unbearable temperatures, while it was still inside him. He was afraid it would break inside of him, so he was careful not to clench his muscles too tight. He tried to relax, even though it hurt like hell.

"It's tempered glass," Kakashi reassured him, biting his neck from behind, as he moved the piping hot device back and forth inside his ass. Sasuke whined. "It won't break. Don't worry… We'll take good care of you, Sasuke-chan."

It hurt so badly, and despite the soothing words, Sasuke wished they would just stop. He tried to force the slickened intruder out of him. But it didn't work, and it really only made it hurt more, as Kakashi forced him to take in all of the test tube. He put in several more matches, and continued to roast the poor boy's insides. He whimpered and whined for it to stop. But it didn't stop.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke was sweating and panting. "Please stop! Itai!!! It hurts…"

"What will you do for me if I stop?"

"A-anything…"

His perverted sensei took that as a sign of him being ready. He removed the tube, which was still hot, and put it back on the rack, with the other test tubes. The matches had extinguished themselves by now.

Sasuke shuddered at the feeling of the big man mounting him from behind. Kakashi positioned himself, and gave a hard thrust, burying himself in the tender warm hole. His student let out a cry of pain, but it quickly turned to lust, as the man moved. He hit the boy's sweet spot again and again, on purpose.

Itachi was watched the whole scene with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He was still sucking Sasuke, but mostly he was only licking him, and teasing. The touches were not enough to make the boy cum. He wouldn't do that until Kakashi was ready too. And from the look on the man's face, it probably wouldn't take much for that to happen.

The room was silent with the smell of hot, male sex. None of them said anything, but now Sasuke was ready for this to end. When they were least expecting it, he pushed Itachi away from him, and moved out of Kakashi's reach.

"Get back here!" His teacher called out.

Itachi moved away, suddenly unsure. Sasuke turned to face his sensei. "No, Kakashi-sensei. I want to look at you… I want you to have me…" He moved under the man, taking off Kakashi's shirt. "Like this…" He panted.

Sasuke's eyes were full of lust, and he was loving it. The silver-haired science teacher pulled him closer, content to just make love to him, any way the boy wanted.

Itachi was feeling rather left out, and wondering what he could do to help them out. He didn't want to simply watch, voyeurism wasn't really his thing. So, he moved around behind Kakashi, licking his ass now. The man didn't object. He seemed to like it, so Itachi kept going with that.

He thrust into Sasuke once more, and the boy beneath him mewled in pure delight. He wasn't the cold, innocent boy everyone thought he was. Maybe he really had been lusting after his teacher all this time.

The Seme thrust into him powerfully, pounding into him with lust. "Ohhh god, Sasuke… You're so fucking tight…"

"Mmmm, sensei! Fuck me ha-arder! Aahhh!"

Itachi decided that now he needed help with his problem too. Swiftly, he appeared in front of Sasuke, practically forcing himself down his brother's throat.

"As much as I love to hear you scream, otouto… I need help with mine, too. I don't like being left out."

Kakashi buried his face between the older Uchiha's cheeks, giving him the same treatment that he himself had just received. The three of them now worked a perfect circle. Sasuke's tongue danced along the underside of Itachi's throbbing dick expertly, while Kakashi thrust into him. Sasuke was holding on to both of them for dear life. He couldn't stand it much longer.

"A-aniki… Kakashi-sensei… I'm-"

There were choking sounds, as he made to swallow cock again. Right when Itachi came, with a sweet warm rush. Kakashi groaned when Sasuke came, clenching flesh rubbing against his cock. One more thrust, and all of his fluid shot forth into the boy's tight channel. He tossed his head back in a loud moan, and collapsed forward on top of Itachi's back. Sasuke could barely breath under the weight of the two men, so he crawled away to dress himself before anyone walked in.

Kakashi climbed off of Sasuke's brother, apologizing the whole time. "Sorry…" The two of them re-dressed as quickly as they could.

"I love you, otouto," Itachi kissed his forehead, making him blush in front of his teacher.

The older man was already cleaning up the mess they had made, so it wouldn't look strange the next morning when school started. "See you at school on Monday, Sasuke. Have a good weekend."

"Hai," He blushed and quickly gathered his belongings and left. Itachi winked at Kakashi, who returned the wink, before the brothers exited the classroom.

Ever since that day, the Science teacher would keep a test tube on his desk, full of burnt out matches. Some of the other students wondered why, but they'd never had the nerve to ask him. Sasuke always blushed when he saw that particular item on Kakashi's desk. But that didn't stop him from dropping by once in a while, after school. Especially on Fridays.

~~Owari~~

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: This was my first KakashiXSasuke story. It was fun to write, I will probably be doing more stuff with Kakashi in it. I loved it. I hope this was a good fic. I tried. XD Since it was my first one I put Itachi in there too. He makes me more comfortable. Yes, I have a comfort-bishie! Lol. I don't think this came out too bad, I hope you like it. I had to be creative with it. Sorry if I went too far with my pervyness. ^^; I was surprised at how quickly I was able to finish this. I thought the ending was cute, but sorry if it's kind of cheesy.**

-Kaline Reine


End file.
